The field of the invention is that of metal joinery, and more particularly high-end metal joinery, in particular made of bronze. Those skilled in the art know in this field frames conventionally constituted of joinery profiles with a closed section, forming the mullions and the cross-members of the frame, and assembled to one another, edge-to-edge, by their ends. To this effect, a weld bead is carried out on their junction zone on their visible face. For aesthetic reasons, as well as reasons for proper operation, this bead must be partially eliminated, which affects the resistance of the weld, and more generally the overall resistance of the frame, and even its insulating power.
Those skilled in the art further know from document EP1.251.233 A1, an arrangement of metal joinery profiles for the carrying out of an opening frame or fixed frame. For each mullion or cross-member of the frame, the joinery profile is with half-open section, having two wings comprising two longitudinal edges and a core connecting the two wings. The wings and the core of the profile define an internal volume of the half-open profile. The wings of the profile further have stops for a leaf or trim, bearing on the stops, closing the internal volume of the half-open profile. According to this anteriority, the profiles of the arrangement are assembled edge-to-edge by their bevelled ends, thanks to a weld, connecting the profiles on their junction zone. This weld is internal to the internal volume of the profile, and no longer external. Not hindering the aesthetics, or the operation of the window, the weld is entirely retained and the bond constituted as such makes it possible to obtain a window frame or window holder with increased mechanical resistance with respect to the prior art with closed-section profiles, and with partially removed external weld.
According to the observations of the inventor, there is a need for windows or glass doors of large dimensions, which would require, for reasons of mechanical resistance to over-size the metal joinery profiles of the joinery frames such as known in prior art, and in the objective of increasing the resistance of these opening and window frames. Such over-sized frames are not only difficult to produce and expensive, but also not very aesthetic.